User talk:Lordranged7/Archive4
Roleplay ! Well, I have waited until you have archived your talk page. Wich characters ? uum, wich character would you like to be ? SnowyBoy₰ 10:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, I can be Fubuki, Yukimura, Fei, Beta, Shuu, Tenma, Shinsuke, Kariya, Endou,... But only GO characters so: Fei, Yukimura, Beta, Shuu, Tenma, Shinsuke, Kariya... You can choose if you want. SnowyBoy₰ 10:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Then I choose Fei Rune XD SnowyBoy₰ 10:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) OoO well it's complicate XD Okay: Start Roleplay ☺ Hello, I am new here. My name is Fei Rune ^^ And you what's your name ? I met a lot of Raimon players, but, you, it is the first time that I speak with you. I am here to help you and all your teammates ! El Dorado is an evil organisation. Your help is needed ! End Roleplay ☺ Well, please, I hope you aren't Beta XD SnowyBoy₰ 10:37, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Start Roleplay: I come from...from...Europe ? :/ Well, and your name is ? A, is it Kariya ? I heard this name, yeah... Kariya, no ? End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 10:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Start Roleplay: You are...THE SHINDOU TAKUTO !!! O_O Tenma spoke a lot about you ! He said that you are the perfect midifielder, and a good musician. Then, I can say that I come from the future ! 200 years ! End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 10:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Well, like you I am a midfielder but I prefer Forward so, I play as a forward. It's weird, Tsurugi always look at me, and he's always angry ! Is he Jealous ? Because I'm a forward and Tenma speak a lot with me ? I don't understand... And yeah, I come from future. I used the Inazuma Caravan. Wandaba is also here. Did you meet him ? End Roleplay Yeah it is ! =D SnowyBoy₰ 11:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Yeah maybe. Yep, our caravan can fly. It's awesome for you but it's normal for me. No No no no no no !!!!! Don't call him "BEAR" !!! He hates this surname !! Call him Clark Wonderbot (full name) or, like me, Wandaba =D Do you have a keshin ? End Roleplay Yeah, sometimes. But it's funny. SnowyBoy₰ 11:20, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Lordranged, I have to go to the pool with my cousins. I'm sorry but I will be here tonight. Sorry and thanks for the talk. Bye, Tot ziens ! SnowyBoy₰ 11:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay ^^ Hello !! Roleplay: Okay, you can call him Wonderbot and yeah it's great. O_O you have a keshin. Can you make it armed ? End Roleplay Yeah pool was funny. I am late.... SnowyBoy₰ 20:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) XD Okay. Roleplay: Good ! Well, .......n-......n..n.nn.nnn........NO ! =S I haven't a keshin =S End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 20:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Okay. Sometimes, I feel the keshin aura... Maybe I can have a keshin. Kirino ? Why do you ask me that ? Are you in love with her ? End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 20:54, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know XD Fei thought that Kirino was a girl. Roleplay: OMG O_O !!! You said " HIM " ???!!! Oups, I am sorry. Please forget that. O_O I never speak with Kirino, with HIM,... I am going to talk with her, uh HIM !!! O_O End Roleplay Well, I like Kirino but, OMG, why does he look like a girl. Why ? The funny chapter ? SnowyBoy₰ 21:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Level-5 >< A okay. Roleplay: Yeah I saw him, that's the reason why I thought he was a girl. Daisuke-Chrono Stone said that you have to fuse with Nobunaga's aura. Really ?! End Roleplay OMG Shindou is ugly with Nobunaga's aura ! SnowyBoy₰ 21:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) REALLY SCARY !! XD Roleplay: Yeah I have seen him, but I didn't meet him. Are you frightened at the thought of having to merge with Nobunaga ? End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 21:27, August 12, 2012 (UTC) A okay ^^ Good night. I am going to reply to your message =) Can I edit the blog game creators and male it better ? Yeah tomorow ! SnowyBoy₰ 21:34, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! I am goind to edit it. Roleplay: Yeah I know but It was a dinosaur ! I feel...strange when I fuse with Kyouryuu... Yeah, I have already seen him XD and with Kariya, strange no ? But, wait, are you jealous ? From Kariya ? Because you said you hate Kariya and he is always trying to steal your best friend. So, Kirino is your best friend ? I thought it was Tenma or Tsurufi... End Roleplay Good night ! SnowyBoy₰ 21:45, August 12, 2012 (UTC) It is better, no ? Roleplay: Okay.... You aren't jealous, he is jealous... He looks good. But if you don't like him, it's okay. I met all the raimon players. mmm, I don't understand why they always say: "We hate soccer !!!!!!" ? Is it Beta's sphere device ? We should beat Protocol Omega 2.0. Shindou, just a question, why these girl, Okatsu (I think), always stay with you ? Kirino will be jealous or Akane, she said you are Shin-Sama and you are her boyfriend. So, who's your girlfriend, Okatsu or Akane ? Or the 2 ? O_O End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 10:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: A okay. So, Okatsu and Akane aren't your girlfriends. Okatsu always says Takuto-Sama and Akane, Shin-Sama. Why this "sama" at your name ? XD There's a girl in the future, she is in love with me. O_O End Roleplay Thanks ^^ I am trying to edit my user page... It's complicate all the codes of this wikia >_< SnowyBoy₰ 10:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but I finally edit my profile page and made it better. Roleplay: Haha XD Tenma is stalking you. >_< He stalking me too, Tsurugi, and all the others... Me ????? I DON'T LIKE HER !!! She always call me "Fei-sama". Why ? She is like okatsu and akane... End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 10:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) xD I have just 5 Lucky Badges. I tryied to have the 200 000 lucky badge but someone received it. Roleplay: Yeah but he is a good guy. Ichino and Aoyama. mmm >_< The two boys, best friends ? I never see Ichino without Aoyama and Aoyama without Ichino... End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 11:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay bye ! Roleplay: Yeah but they are boys XD Yeah, I have seen them. They were near the soccer field. End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 11:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: User page Really? Oh man, that's so uncool... = =" Fine, I'll do it... = =" [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] 13:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay S '''Roleplay:' mmm Yeah please, can we change our talk... Wandaba ? He is in his room. Poor Wandaba. He is sad because he wasn't chosen to be the coach of Raimon... End Roleplay Thanks. He always removed all the contents. But now, I earned a badge XD I am rank 7 in this wiki ^^ There's something strange. Why, in my profile page, it is said "Rank 8" ? I am rank 7 ! But it doesn't metter. It's just weird. I can't stay here a lot, okay ? SnowyBoy₰ 17:44, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah >_< Yes, I checked the leaderboard. It's right. You saw it too ? XD Roleplay: Yeah, Wandaba is a bit crazy sometimes but funny ^^ I like Raimon. All the members are sympathetic ! S---s--ss-sss... SIBLINGS ? EUH... <_> Well, I have seen Kirino near the soccer field. He and.. um...well.. Kariya. O_O are destroying the field !! They really hate soccer ! BETA ! =( End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 17:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I gotta go. Sorry . See you tomorrow ! Goodbye ! SnowyBoy₰ 18:01, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm back ! ^^ Hey, I'm rank 7 now XD Roleplay: NO SHINDOU, WAIT !!!! (but Shindou is far now)... (the next day) Hi Shindou ! Aaaah ! Why are you injured ??? You're arm is bloody ! Wait, I am going to call Akane.. (Akane is here) HOOO NO !!! Shin-SAMA !!! (Akane healed Shindou and went by Midori) OUF, Are you okay now Shindou ? Can you tell me what did you in the soccerfield ? End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 10:42, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks =) Roleplay: Euh-e-.. Just kidding XD I know you don't like her a lot but I laughed a lot. They attacked you ?! You had to use your keshin armed ! Tomorrow, we will have a match against Protocol Omega 2.0. We have to win this match, and Kirino will be sympathetic as before. I have to use my keshin, for my sis... No, forget that.. =S End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 10:55, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Haha =) A okay. YOU totally forgot your keshin armed ? Why ?! Yeah...Raimon's back. I will fuse with Kyouryuu tomorrow (maybe). End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 11:11, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Me: Hey Tenma ! You said they are destroying the soccer building ?!! Tenma: Y-y-eah (He's crying) Shindou-senpai is sometimes scary !!! Why Beta did that ? (a mysterious aura appeared around Tenma) I can't stay here, I have to do something but I am not powerful !!!! (Majin Pegasus Arc arised and Tenma used his armed mode.) I AM MATSUKAZE TENMA !!! Me: T-T-Tenma ! Are you okay ? Tenma: YES !!! HERE IS MY REAL POWER !!! (Majin Pegasus Arc evolved in Shin Majin Pegasus and Tenma is a shining boy. His power is scary ! His hair is turning red, his eyes are gold. Now he has an armed mode of Shin Majin Pegasus.) Me: Tenma !!! O_O You are so powerful !!! Tenma: NOW I AM GOING TO GO NEAR SHINDOU-SENPAI !!! SEE YOU SOON ! Me: Okay ! Be careful ! When Shindou comes, I will ask him if he can tell me all the story. End Roleplay Haha I made it strange O_O SnowyBoy₰ 11:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: O_O You used Keshin Armed ?! Wait.... You didn't see TENMA !!!! He is CRAZY ! Please wait here. I will talk with you but, now, I am going to go by Tenma and see what is he doing. Okay ? See you soon. (and I walked away....) End Roleplay Yeah XD SnowyBoy₰ 11:43, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Me: Hi Shinsuke ! How are you ? euh Why are you nervous ? Shinsuke: ah Fei. I'm nervous because some Raimon's players are destroying the soccer field. Me: What? But, I just saw Kirino, Kariya, Hikaru, Ichino and Aoyama destroying the soccer building. Shinsuke: THE SOCCER BUILDING !!! O_O No, Sangoku-senpai, Kurumada-senpai, Amagi-senpai, Hamano-senpai, Hayami-senpai and Kurama-senpai are destroying the soccer field ! Me: They too !!!! And, do you know where's Shindou ? I ask him if he could stay here... Shinsuke: OoO Shindou is a bit scary. He ran away...to go to the soccer field ! Me: WHAT ! HE IS CRAZY ! Maybe he is dead ! (and I ran away...) Shinsuke: Why are they so strange ? (SnowyBoy: Ask Level-5 ! XD) --- Me: !!! Shindou ! You are injuried !!!! Please tell me what they did ! And I will tell you what Tenma did. End Roleplay I made it strange again XD SnowyBoy₰ 12:02, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I saw it ! Roleplay: Oh no ! Please play this very important match ! Well, here is my story. I ran and I saw Tenma. He was able to stop all the destroyers because of his new power. He evolved Majin Pegasus Arc into Shin Majin Pegasus ! And the, he used his new armed. OMG He was the most powerful boy in the world, I think. But, unfortunately, Kirino and the others are still brainwashed, but, I think, they won't destroy this building again. It is good but I have to find Tenma and say him that the others are also crazy... Do you want Akane's help >_> End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 12:23, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I gotta go, sorry ^^ See you maybe tonight. Bye =D But I just wait to see your message. I think you made a big message ! SnowyBoy₰ 12:40, August 14, 2012 (UTC) &''' 12:54, August 14, 2012 (UTC) '''Roleplay: Me: Hey Tenma ! How are you ? Tenma: Fei ! Me: What ? Tenma: Fei !! Me: What Tenma !! Tenma: =O I .. I am fine, Thank you.. Me: --' Are you sure ? Tenma: Well, no Me: What's wrong ? Tenma: eh....(He almost cry) Me: Tenma, please, you can tell me what's wrong. Where's Shindou ? Tenma: nyaa ! Shindou went alone to the soccerfield ! Me: What's the problem then ? Tenma: euh..... All the Raimon's player are there !! Me: WHAT !!! Tenma: =S Me: HE IS CRAZY ! You said anything ! It's very dangerous ! Tenma: I'm tired, but I'm also happy ! =D Me: O_O !!! (I run away, let Tenma alone...) ---- (in the soccerfield) Me: SHIIIINNNDDDDOOOOUUU !!!! ???: HAHAHAHAHA !!! Me: Euh, Who, who laughed ?! ???: Shindou...Shindou can't reply to your messages !! (Now I can see: IT'S KIRINO !!!) Me: Kirino !!! ---- (In a strange house, Shindou is alone...) Shindou: .... End Roleplay Well you have to continue this roleplay XD Yeah I was on the chat. I waited to see you, because you didn't reply to my message. And I saw you were on the chat. You took more than 30 minutes to write this message ?! O_O Here is my roleplay. It is strange but I give you ideas for your fanfic ! =D Yeah, maybe tonight and sure, I will be on the chat tomorrow =) SnowyBoy₰ 14:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay don't worry, It's okay ^^ Roleplay: Me: Aïe !! Wh-Where--What's these strange house ?! ???: Welcome in the SoccerDestroyerHouse !!! Me: Who are you ?! ???: Ah ? You don't recognize me ? You are PATHETIC, Fei Rune. I am the Emperor Kariya ! Me: K-K-Kariya ?!!!! Kariya: Yes, in person ! You have to call me EMPEROR KARIYA !!! Me: Well, Emperor Kariya.. Kariya: EMPEROR KARIYA !!! Me: Okay ! EMPEROR KARIYA !!! Can you say me where's Shindou ? Kariya: Shindou ?! This stupid boy that I hate ?! He is always trying to steal Kirino from me ! Me: Waa... Where is he ? Kariya: He is with Kirino =@ GRRR !!! Me: Where ? Kariya: I don't know. Me: Can I go to Tenma now? Kariya: mmm...Yes. But you can't stop us ! Me: What ? Kariya: We will destroying all THE SOCCER FIELDS OF THE WORLD !!! MOUAHAAHAA (Freak out !) Me: Okay. Goodbye. Kariya: Call me with my name ! Me: goodbye, EMPEROR KARIYA !!! Kariya: Haha, I like that XD (I went to Nishiki's house...) --Meanwhile-- Shindou: ... End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 21:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC) O_O You posted your message early ! Roleplay: Me: Hi Nishiki ! Nishiki: Yeah, hi. Do you know where's Midori ? Me: Why ? Nishiki: e-ee--... No, forget that... What's the problem ? Me: (and I told him all the story...) Nishiki: O__O !!! They are crazy ! Me: Yeah. We have to save Shindou ! Nishiki: Yeah but now, I am hungry. Bye ! --Meanwhile-- Shindou: ... End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 09:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm back ! Yeah, I found some pictures of the episode. I think it was a good episode, no ? Beta's hissatsu is strong or not ? =( I can't watch Inazuma Eleven GO CS because the person who made the french sub videos is away.... He just release Danball Senki W videos ! =( I understand anything when I watch in RAW ! In your roleplay, Shindou is always kicked and punched ! Poor XD Are you happy because he will have his keshin armed ? Roleplay: Me: Here is the house when I was emprisonned... Maybe I will find Shindou. (I searched a lot !) Who's this person on the floor.... SHINDOU !!!! OMG !! You ressembles to Gojou Masaru !!! Aaaahhh. If you want I can call Okatsu or Akane ! What did they do ? End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 11:56, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it's a pity. Haha XD Roleplay: Shindou !!! Okay I have to do something. (and I carry Shindou to the hospital.) --Later-- (Shindou wakes up) Shindou: .... End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 15:35, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Haha XD Yeah, I am going to update my blog and then I come. Roleplay: You are in the hospital. How are you now ? End Roleplay This was very long ! XD SnowyBoy₰ 15:48, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: It's okay. You're fine. Now, can you tell me all the story ? End Roleplay Yeah. Short roleplay now. I come in the chat ! SnowyBoy₰ 15:55, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply:Happy Birthday Thanks! Shindorita! (P.S. I just replied cuz You said,or else,I could leave it for next year and if...) NishizonoNakata Dokkan Jump! 10:03, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Signature Nice ! XD You are in the chat so, let's continue RP ! (my signature is a bit boring, I think I have to change it...) SnowyBoy₰ 10:08, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you senpai, I'm sorry for what I did and I would just like to say thank you. Piglet98 (talk) 11:30, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Anytime and please let me know if I do anything wrong again or if there's anyway I can help with anything, if I know how to do it. Piglet98 (talk) 11:39, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Piglet98 (talk) 11:47, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hissatsu TP Hi, Can you please add Inazuma Eleven Strikers + 2012 Xtreme to the TP consumption in the hissatsu template... I also asked Genda but she never replied .... Fubuki99123 / Eternal Blizzard 12:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) OK Ok,I'm already read the Manual Of Style. Shirou Atsuya (talk) 14:41, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Categories I noticed that you have been undoing my "Adding Categories" edits. So should the main category pages be destroyed too? (Like Mid Stars S) Sorry for extra work I gaved you, but I found nothing about this in Manual style or any other help page. PS. Sorry about my signature, I will change it soon as possible but I am writing this via my phone. Zartylje 17:07, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Round e-em Sorry... It's sometimes hard for me to edit all these codes.... I added your user name in the 7th round ! I come in the chat ! OMG where's the last picture ?!! SnowyBoy₰ 11:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Category Deletion I have noticed some categories that are either unused or are unecessary, and I will list them and leave it up to you whether or not to delete them: Holy Road Keshin - It has 0 pages in it Keshin Evolution - This also has 0 pages in it Tenmas Keshin - The only page in here, Majin Great, isn't even Tenma's Keshin Keshin Drawing - Why does this have its own category page? I'm sure Keshin Drawing can be in the Keshin category EDIT: Could you also delete the page Jamming!? This skill never existed, as its proper name is Konshin! I moved all the info to Konshin, so there's nothing left on Jamming except the delete tag (If it isn't deleted by any other admin) Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 22:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Picture I'm currently have a problem about uploading a new version for a picture. Please look at this: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:EP38GO-2.PNG I crop the picture and cut out the white borders, but when I uploaded it, the picture still remains the same. Although I tried to upload it several time, it still not working. Please fix this for me, it's really frustrating... [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] 13:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Oops, looks like the problem has been fixed itself =)) =)) =)) I'm very sorry that I disturbed you :( [[User:TakatoEndou|Takato]] 14:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) OK, I see... Thank you very much, it was really embarassing... = =" [[User:TakatoEndou|Takato]] 03:05, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Semi-activeness I'll leave a short message: I became more busier after exams so I won't be around the wiki alot.... thnks for the tip. i'm new around here. thnks a lot, again tnkx for that tip. User Talk Page archive help Please do it because i don´t know how to make a archive for the Talk page :S Garchopex (talk) 04:46, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Episode 17 Don´t worry, the episode was epic but i feel sorry for Okatsu and Shindou. P.S Thanks for the talk page. Garchopex (talk) 10:36, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Setsuna Boost looks so epic cool, i want to see Shindou keshin armed hissatsu too. Garchopex (talk) 10:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Home Page Hi Lord can you update the inazuma eleven wiki home page to the new episode 17 instead of episode 16 ' Taha1921 Evolution' >_< I ended up visiting the wiki again and... reading the spoilers O_O Chrono Stone Hissatsu If you want to see some Chrono Stone Hissatsu, then look in my account of youtube www.youtube.com/user/1hcm32 Tenma089 (Talk) 17:25, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Categories This might be my imagination, but I am having a hard time adding categories to pages. I add them in the usual thing, but when I publish the page, they aren't there. Am I doing something wrong? Thanks, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 20:09, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Categories 2 Since the teams categories are now put onto character pages under a section called Teams, I was wondering what to put in those team categories. Would it just be the Team's page itself? Thanks, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 20:34, August 23, 2012 (UTC) All right then I'm sorry, I won't do any unecessary edit. Tenma089 (talk) 22:17, August 23, 2012 (UTC) >_< Can't join the chat now... So let's continue roleplay tomorrow ^^ How was your roleplay with Gyaresu and Electro ? I am editing a bit and then, I'll go. Bye =) 'SnowyBoy₰' 17:48, August 24, 2012 (UTC) XD Really ? It's a pity but I understand. Does a private message with 3 or more members exist ? If yes, it's nice XD 'SnowyBoy₰' 17:54, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah XD our roleplay is nice ! Shindou always freek out ! And Kirino and his BUWAHAHA !!! Nice ! Gotta go, Bye ! 'SnowyBoy₰' 18:04, August 24, 2012 (UTC) XD Okay Bye ! 'SnowyBoy₰' 18:10, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Links Sometimes when I try to link to a page (On a hissatsu page for example), it says the target page doesn't exist, even though it does. I checked several times to see if I spelled it right, and I did, but it still would say that it doesn't exist, so I copied the page name and put it in, and it fianlly worked. Is this a problem on my part or is it the link thing? (Thanks for answering each and every one of my questions) Thanks, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 19:49, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Current Episode Could you please teatch me how to make that kinda box like there is on the current episode thing in the main page. I need that info that I could make similiar to the Ginga e Kickoff wiki. Zartylje (talk) 20:49, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah sorry, I just checked the history of the main page and it said you have changed it. Sorry again Zartylje (talk) 21:01, August 24, 2012 (UTC) >o< I ended up currently watching the latest episode.... (throws stuff) I ended up breaking what I said :P Oh well, it can happen :P And it's because of you :P Replacing Videos Hey there Lordranged, I wanna ask if I could upload new versions of the hissatsu in the Wii game as the old ones have more than what the hissatsu video should contain. Example: Sword of Fire contains Sword of Fire V/S Mugen the Hand I asked because I thought it was genuine to take permission before doing something. Fubuki99123 / Eternal Blizzard (talk) 14:51, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Videos Thanks I'll replace every video I'll see having another video in it. Fubuki99123 (talk) 16:43, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Video Quality Hey there Lordranged, I wanna ask something: I have seen a video of Setsuna Boost seconds but it's quality is a bit poor than the one on the article, but the article posess the video of Setsuna Boost V/S Kokuu no Megami Athena, so I should replace the video or let it be like that only. Fubuki99123 (talk) 16:06, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll search for a better one............. Fubuki99123 (talk) 16:12, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! I know I'm kinda late. XD ^^" '- Kiyama~→ Setsuna Boost is awesome!' 04:21, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Just Asking! Why does Koutei Penguin 1, 2, and 3 have "gou" behind them? ^^" '- Kiyama~→ Setsuna Boost is awesome!' 04:21, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... ^^" Sorry about your Birthday. I thought the current month was October. XD I'll congratulate you on the right day. XD '- Kiyama~'''→ Setsuna Boost is awesome! 15:20, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Pic Hi Lord! Can I change my picture in. If I can, I want to change it to this: Rococo's first appearance. '''InazumaO' 10:24, August 30, 2012 (UTC) GO Character Dub Names (Reliable Source Included) Hi. I noticed you took down the supposed dub names for the 5 GO characters to be featured in Strikers. I was sceptical of them at first. I thought it was just another hoax, just like "Tobias Quake". However, looking into it more, I have found a reliable source, a Spanish games reviewer, "hobbyconsolas". They have a copy of the game, and they posted the dub names of the characters, not just the GO characters, but also of Team Ogre. Team Ogre's dub names are on the wiki, yet the GO characters' names aren't. Now that an official source has been posted, I hope that these real names get put up on the respective characters' Wiki pages. Here is the link to the Spanish website: http://www.hobbyconsolas.com/noticias/estos-son-los-nombres-inazuma-eleven-go-42865 188.223.52.162 See Lordranged, even they say that Tsurugi is Victor Blade, this means I was right Fubuki99123 (talk) 11:51, September 1, 2012 (UTC) My LOOOOOOONG Roleplay reply I finally got the change to give you a VEEEEERRRRY long reply :P So here it is! (And I'm changing my pic again to Kirino.... PROBABLY... I'll think about it if you can change my mind ^_^) '''Back to ROLEPLAY!' Kirino: Shindou......! First you timetravel! Then you go out with Tenma!!!! TENMA!!! Of all people?! HIM?! Then, you DRINK Nishiki and FEI'S DANGEROUS STEROIDS TEA! Why did you do that?! Then, I heard you broke up with him for a girl in the Sengoku Era called OKATSU!!!! A boy named Tasuke came and said he was from the past and SHOWED ME PHOTOS OF YOU AND OKATSU! WHAT WAS THAT?! HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN THIS?! THIS GIRL IS CRYING FOR YOU! And also, Akane showed me a photo of YOU crying FOR the GIRL! EXPLAIN YOURSELF SHINDOU!!!! OR ELSE!!!! I'll probably end up with Kariya or I'm gonna quit the soccer club again! Or worser than that... it might either with Ichino, Aoyama, Hamano, Kurama and EVEN HAYAMI! And worst of all.... you timetraveled.... BUT DIDN't BRING BACK ANNNNNNY SOUVENIRS?!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU?! (throws stuff) One more THING AGAIN.... (Holds Shindou's shirt and grabs it painfully) First of all, you have a KESHIN...! Then.... you now have KESHIN ARMED!!!! FINALLY.... YOU HAVE MIXIMAX WITH SOME HISTORICAL FIGURE!!! YOU BETTER..... HELP ME GET MY KESHIN!!!!! (stares darkly and kicks Shindou in the 'it' part at the bottom) (you better groan) End of Roleplay! ^_^ So.... I'll actually end up watching the latest episode probably because Ichino, Aoyama, Hamano, Hayami and especially KIRINO appears again :P (That reminds me, I think our deal was off when I changed my pic to Cheren >_< Still, want to start it again or with another character? Though, I still like Cheren so it might be a month or so before I change it again, unless you convince me... XD) (though, if I am gonna change my pic, it's either Aoyama or Kirino, largely Aoyama though after seeing him in his casual clothes! Can I ask a favor? Is there like.... a better screenshot or do you have lots of screenshots of Aoyama in casual clothing? Could you give me the link? >_<) (I ended up writing a new long personality description for Ichino, Aoyama, Hamano and Nishiki >_< Because..... of the current episode photos! I still haven't watched the latest ep, but I'm planning to :P) Thanks! Thank you! That was unexpected. I never thought i would win because i didn't participate in the earlier rounds. Don't worry i'll stay updated for V3 and i'll definitely participate! I'm looking forward to it! Inazumaaddixter_08\(^_^)/ 12:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Lordranged ! ^^ OMG We edited the page at the same moment so, big problem... :S SnowyBoy₰ 12:12, September 1, 2012 (UTC) No no it was my fault X_x I wanted to create a template for my talk page, because it's complicate with the codes and you archived my page at the same time xD So, Thanks ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 12:14, September 1, 2012 (UTC)